1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a connection system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a connection system for a first medical device component and a second medical device component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some medical components, such as intravenous line connectors, require connection to other components, such as to intravenous lines or to syringe adapter or injector assemblies. Typical connection systems for medical device components include a single path for connection and disconnection. Such connection systems involve reverse movements in the same path for connection and disconnection. There is a need for a connection system for medical device components that is intuitive to connect and disconnect while minimizing the risk of inadvertent disconnection.